Fate?
by ariesta25
Summary: Dia yang tidak aku sangka dan tidak aku duga menjadi kekasihku(?). Crack-pair/Nejisaku
1. Chapter 1

Ah, sudah pagi. Aku segera masuk kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Seragam, buku pelajaran, tas dan rambut ponytail.

"Yosh!" seruku. Namaku Haruno Sakura, pelajar SMA yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia 17 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Academy kelas 2-2, kelas dimana siswa berotak rata-rata namun berbakat dibidang atletik. Ya, sekolahku membeda-bedakan kelas sesuai bakat dan kemampuan.

"Ohayou!" sapaku ketika aku memasuki dapur.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Kaa-chan membalas sapaanku.

"Tou-chan?"

"Tou-san sudah berangkat lebih dulu Sakura-chan." Kaa-chan menghhampiri meja dan menghidangan sarapan untukku.

"Arigatou, Kaa-chan" setelah itu aku memakannya dengn lahap dan bergegas berangkat. Tak lupa dengan bekal dan ciuman untuk Kaa-chan.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, Hinata-chan, ohayou!" aku membalas sapaan dari sahabatku, Hyuuga Hinata. Kami bersahabat dari kelas satu karena sekelas. Tapi kami berpisah karena penjurusan kelas. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja masuk kelas 2-1 dimana semua anak pintar berada, dan kelas dimana semua penerus perusahan berada. Tapi Hinata memilih masuk kelas seni menggambar dan desain, kelas 2-3. Alasannya…

" _Dikelas itu sudah ada Neji-nii dan aku tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan masalah perusahan hihi"_

Ternyata Hinata tipe orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing -_- sangat berbeda dengan pandanganku sebelumnya. Dan belum lama setelah kami naik kelas, ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari kepala perusahaan Namikaze yang entah dengan cara apa ia berhasil masuk kelas 2-1.

"Ayo ke kelas bersama Sakura-chan, jam pertama kau di gedung B kan?"

"Um! Hinata-chan juga?" tanyaku dan dibalas dengan angguukan dari Hinata yang masih menampakan senyum manisnya."Kalau begitu, ayo."

"Ne Sakura-chan, dua hari lagi ulang tahunmu kan?" Hinata yang berjalan-jalan disebelahk tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Ya, ulang tahunku yang ke-17." Jawabku dengan bersemangat.

"Sweet 17th ya? Sakura-chan tak ingin memiliki kekasih saat ulang tahun?" Tanya Hinata dengan polos dan seketika membuatku gugup.

"eh, tentu saja aku ingin, hanya saja aku takut untuk mengutarakan perasaanku"

"heee?! Sakura-chan memiliki sesorang yang disukai? Siapa? Apa dari sekolah kita? Apa aku tau orangnya?"

'oi, oi, tenanglah Hinata-chan' aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar keingintahuan Hinata.

"Dia.. emm Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-1." Jawabku setengah berbisik.

"eh? Uchiha-san?" terlihat raut wajah kaget dari Hinata-chan. "Ah, kalian sudah kenal dari kecil jadi kalian sudah saling kenal, iya kan?"

"yaaa, tapi aku hanya dianggap seperti adik perempuannya."

"Kenapa tidak Sakura-chan utarakan saja perasaan Sakura-chan terhadap Uchiha-san? Siapa tau setelah itu cara pandang Uchiha-san terhadapmu bisa berubah."

Eh?!

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas aku terus memikirkan perkataan Hinata, benar apa yang dia katakan, aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi aku masih takut, bagaimana ini. Ah hari ini kelasku bersebelahan dengan kelas 2-1, mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan Sasuke. Aku berjalan sambil menengok ke arah kelas tersebut .

Brukk

"Ittai," Sial aku jatuh gara-gara aku menabrak orang. Sebuah tangan terjulur tepat didepanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan kudapati wajah yang begitu mempesona.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu begitu tenang.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri."Terimakasih sudah membantuku berdiri."

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf dahulu karena kau telah menabrak seseorang."

"Ah maafkan aku, maaf telah menabrakmu."

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau tak melihat jalanmu?"

"Aku han-"

"Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang dikelasku, Haruno?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tid-"

"Hn, kau seorang stalker?"

Huh? Huuuuhhhhh?!

"Maafkan aku, Hyuuga, tapi apa yang aku lakukan tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Shitsurei shimasu."

Ada apa dengan Hyuuga satu itu, enak saja memanggilku stalker. Orang itu membuat perasaanku kacau. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan mencoba mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sasuke, tapi pagi-pagi sudah dibuat kesal seperti ini. Ah, aku harus cepat cepat ke kelas.

"Ohayouuu" aku menyapa kelasku seperti biasanya dan seperti biasa semua teman temanku akan membalasku dan seperti biasa pula…

"Ohayou , Sakura-san. Apa kau mau berkencan denganku hari ini?"

..akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini. Arrggh, temanku beralis tebal ini memang tak pernah menyerah mengajakku kencan. Padahal suka aku tolak jutaan kali.

"Ohayou, Lee, maaf hari ini aku ada urusan." Aku berjalan melewatinya dan duduk dibangkuku. Hari ini akan menjadi hari penentuan.

* * *

jangan lupa di review :) terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, makasih buat semuanya yang udah read and review. ikutin terus ya ceritanya, jangan lupa review hehe**

* * *

"Arigatou gozaimasu."seru semua murid ketika jam pelajaran selesai.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba, aku bergegas ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui Sasuke-kun. Dengan yakin aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Koridor masih sepi karena aku termasuk siswa yang keluar pertama, aku harap Sasuke-kun belum pergi. Sesampainya dipintu ruang kelas 2-1 aku menghentikan langkahku, jujur saja aku masih ragu dan gugup tapi jika tidak aku lakukan aku tak akan tahu. Kulangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas, mataku menyapu setiap sisi ruangan yang masih ramai itu untuk menemukan Sasuke-kun. Ah, ketemu.

"Sasuke-kunn!" aku memanggilnya. Aku benar-benar memanggilnya! Sasuke-kun berjalan ke arahku dan menghampiriku yang ada diambang pintu kelas.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke-kun setelah tepat dihadapanku.

"Emm, itu, sepulang sekolah ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, jadi bisakah kau menemuiku sepulang sekolah?" aku memandangnya dengan mata penuh harap.

"Hn. Maaf Sakura, hari ini aku ada latihan klub, mungkin besok aku bisa." Aku tidak percaya ini, dia menyanggupi permintaanku. Mataku berbinar saking senangnya.

"Benarkah? Trimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku tunggu besok dibelakang gedung olahraga, jaa na." aku berbalik dan keluar dari kelas 2-1. Aku tidak sabar ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Hinata. Ah, itu dia, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa dia mau menemuiku?

"Hinata-chan!" aku memanggil sahabatku itu yang berjarak 5meter dariku.

"Sakura-chan" dia berjalan menghampiriku, kulihat dia membawa 2 ah bukan, 3 kotak bekal?

"Nee, Hinata-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kotak bekal ituu?" tanyaku penasaran, terutama terhadap kotak bekal itu. Tidak mungkin dia memakan semuanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang dan mengantarkan bekal ini Sakura-chan. Ini bekal untuk Naruto-kun dan untuk Neji-nii." Ukh, mendengar nama itu membuat moodku berubah seketika. "Eh, aada apa Sakura-chan? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" entah ekspresi seperti apa yang aku berikan sampai Hinata menyadari perubahanku.

"Emm bisakan kau tidak menyebut nama sepupumu itu untuk hari ini saja, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh? Baiklah, tapi apa kau punya masalah dengannya, Sakura-chan?"

"Ya seperti itulah." Aku menghela napas entah kenapa membicarakan makhluk itu membuatku lelah. "Hinata-chan, apa kau tidak menyesal memiliki sepupu yang kasar dan tidak pernah tersenyum itu?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil kasar dan tidak pernah tersenyum itu, Haruno?"

Eh? Suara itu..

"Ara, Neji-nii?" mendengar penuturan Hinata aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan kudapati sosok yang tak ingin aku temui.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" aku menatapnya tajam. Dia berada tepat didepanku dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Hm, tidak lama." Dia kemudian berjalan melewatiku dan menghampiri Hinata. Aku berbalik mengikuti arahnya. "Hinata, kau membawakanku bekal?"

"Um! Aku juga membawakan bekal untuk Naruto-kun. Apa nii-san melihatnya?"

"Sebentar lagi dia menyusul."

"Yo, Hinata-chan." Terdengar suara dari arah belakangku dan tidak usah menolehpun aku tau siapa. "Ah, hi Sakura."

"Oh hai Naruto." Kubalas dengan jawaban singkat karena moodku yang masih jelek.

"Hai Naruto-kun, aku bawakan bekal untukmu." Hinata tersenyu sambil menyerahkan bekalnya ke Naruto.

"Wahhh, arigatou Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersa-"

"Iie," aku memotong perkataan Naruto yang kemungkinan akan mengajak makan bersama, dan itu berarti akan ada makhluk es itu juga. Mereka menatapku dengan wajah kaget, kecuali satu orang tentu saja. "Maaf Naruto, tapi hari ini aku ingin makan bersama Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya."

Naruto menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat membalas dengan senyum terpaksa. "Maaf Naruto-kun, mungkin lain kali kita makan bersamanya."

"Haaahh, yasudahlah. Ayo, Neji. Jaa na, Hinata-chan, Sakura." Naruto berjalan melewti Hinata, tak lupa usapan lembut dikepala Hinata.

"Hei Hinata-chan bisakah kau tak bermesran didepanku? Itu membuatku semakin ingin mempunyai kekasih." Kataku sambil menampilkan wajah cemberutku, juju saya perlakuan Naruto ke Hinata membuatku iri.

"Hihi, maaf Sakura-chan. Kita jadi makan kan?"

"ah, aku ambil bekalku dulu Hinata-chan. Tunggu ya." Aku langsung berlari ke kelasku untuk mengambil bekalku dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, hari ini aku ingin pergi ke mall ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beli, apa kau mau ikut?" kata Hinata tiba-tiba saat perjalanan kami menuju ke taman belakang.

"Aku ikut, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Sasuke-kun." Kataku bersemangat. "Tapi apa yang ingin aku berikan, jadi kekasihnya saja belum."

"memberi sesuatu bukan harus sebagai seorang kekasih kan? Anggap saja seperti tanda terima kasih."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkannya kue."

"Berjuanglah Sakura-chan."

"Tentu, ah Hinata-chan ada yang ingin aku ceritakan." Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya ke Hinata sepanjang istirahat ini.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak bilang kalau mereka akan ikut." keluhku saat kami tiba distasiun kereta.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan, tapi Naruto-kun terus memaksa ikut sebagai ganti hari ini aku tidak makan bersamanya."

"Hahh, yasudahlah." Jujur saja bukan masalah bagiku Naruto ikut, tapi kenapa Neji juga ikut?! Aku menoleh ke arah laki laki disebelah kiriku dengan muka datar. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan diapun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu, Neji.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

"Apa kau mulai menyukaiku, Sa-ku-ra."

Huh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia memanggil namaku? Dan kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? "Da-dalam mimpimu, Ne-Hyuuga." Kenapa aku gugup? Aku bahkan hampir memanggilnya Neji.

"Ah, keretanya datang." perkataan Hinata mengalihkan pikiran-pikiranku.

Penumpang berhamburan masuk termasuk kami berempat. Saking banyaknya aku terpisah dari yang lainnya. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, tujuan kami juga sama, kami turun distasiun yang sama. Aku berdiri di dekat pintu kereta. Aku menatap keluar jendela pintu, perjalanan membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 10 menitan.

Ah. Aku tersentak, ada yang menyentuh paha belakangku. Awalnnya aku diam saja tapi lama-lama tangan itu menempel lama. Aku takut. Aku maju menempel pintu untuk menjauh dari tangan itu. Aku sempat menghela napas lega, tapi aku kembali merasakannya. Sekarang aku benar-benar takut. Hinata-chan.. Naruto.. Neji.. hikss, tolong aku.

Bam!

Sepasang tangan mengurungku, membuatku terperangkap antara pintu dan orang itu. Aku kaget sekaligus takut. Tapi tangan yang menyentuhku tadi sudah tidak ada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" suara itu, suara yang ku kenal.

"Neji, kaukah itu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Hn."

"Yokatta, hikss." Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa legaku, aku menangis dalam diam.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hiks, aku takut."

"Sudahlah, tak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi."

"Arigatou, Neji."

"Hn."

Aku diam, Neji juga diam. Sesaat aku menikmatin posisi kami, posisi ini membuatku nyaman. Tunggu, posisi ini, posisi yang sering ada dalam shoujo manga. Posisi dimana karakter utama perempuan diselamatkan oleh karakter utama laki-laki dalam sebuah kereta. Yang benar saja! Wajahku memanas, kenapa denganku? Bukankah aku menyukai Sasuke-kun?

"Ah, kita sampai." Suara Neji mengembalikan kesadaranku, dia menurunkan tangannya untuk membebaskanku dan tentu saja karena pintunya akan dibuka. Kamipun keluar dan mencari keberadaan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, Neji-nii." Aku mencari asal suara itu yang tidak lain adalah Hinata. Ia bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan." Aku berlari kearah Hinata dan langsung memeluknya.

"Eh, ada apa Sakura-chan?" aku yakin Hinata pasti bingung karena tingkahku, tapi dia tetap membalas pelukkanku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, "um" aku menggelengkan kepalaku."tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan." Merasa tidak puas dengan jawabanku, ia menoleh kearah Neji. Neji melihat ke arahku, aku memberikan tatapan 'aku akan membunuhmu jika kau beritahu Hinata-chan' kepadanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Aku yakin Sakura hanya takut terpisah dari kita." Kata Naruto menenangkan kekasihnya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" Naruto menuntun Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku dan Neji mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin Hinata tahu?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mau Hinata menghawatirkanku." Ya karena jika dia tahu dia akan menghujaniku dengan seribu pertanyaan sambil menampilkan wajah khawatirnya, aku lebih suka sahabatku itu tersenyum.

"Neji, arigatou."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Entah sejak kapan Neji berhenti berjalan. Aku berbalik arah untuk melihatnya, dia menatapku diam. Dan demi Tuhan dia tersenyum! Dia melangkah kearahku. Semakin dekat semakin jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Baka," Neji menepuk lembut puncak kepalaku dan berjalan melaluiku. Wajahku memanas. "Hei, cepatlah, atau kau akan tertinggal dibelakang." Aku mengatur diriku dan bergegas menyusul Neji dan yang lain.

* * *

chapter 2 update, makasih buat yang udah review :*

 **balay67** : makasih reviewnya, ch 2 udah up nih hehe

 **Luca Marvell** : maksih reviewnya, buat masalah salah nembah atau siapa yang suka duluan kita lihat aja nanti hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semua, gomen nee. Baru bisa update setelah sekian lama terlantar. Udah masuk chapter 3 nih, rencananya chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir hehe**

 **Enjoy**

 **Ah, jangan lupa review :)**

* * *

Sesampainya di mall, Hinata langsung menuju ke toko alat-alat seni di lantai 2, sedangkan yang lain hnya mengikutiya. Hinata kemudian memilih alat tulis, kuas dan cat untuk persediaan sekolhnya, Naruto memilih menemani kekasihnya, Neji membaca buku tentang seni dan Sakura hanya berjalan jalan dan melihat-lihat. Setelah Hinata membayar belanjaannnya, mereka keluar dari toko.

"Hinata-chan, aku akan ke toko bahan kue disebelah sana, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka sudah berad didepan toko.

"Aku akan ke arah sana Sakura-chan, aku ingin membeli alat-alat untuk merajut." Hinata menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Sakura.

"kalau begitu kita berpencar saja ya, biar menghemat waktu. Kita bertemu lagi di food court mall ini ya?"

"baiklah Sakuraa-chan, ano, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun dan Neji-nii." Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan Neji yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Aku akan menemanimu Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto sambil memasang senyum tiga jarinya. Hinata tersenyum manis membalas senyum kekasihnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku beli, jadi aku pergi sendiri." Neji berjalan menuju arah yang searah dengan tujuan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti." Hinata memberi salam perpisahan dan senyum manis ke Sakura.

"um! Ja Hinata-chan. Jaga dia Naruto." Sakura memberikan peringatan singkat yang penuh dengan ancaman.

"tidak kau suruh juga aku akan menjaganya, Sakura. Ja, ayo Hinata-chan." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hnata yang tentu saja merona karena malu. Mereka kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah. Neji yang pergi pertama sudah lenyap entah kemana. Sakura menuju toko kue yang masih selantai dengan toko tadi. Dia berencana akan membuat kue yang sudah ia rncanakan untuk Sasuke.

"Tapi kue kesukaan Sasuke apa yaa?" Sakura bergumam sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke pipi kanan bagian bawahnya, ia berhenti berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat kue kesukaan Sasuke. "Masa iya kue tomat? Yasudahlah, menurut insting saja." Lalu Sakura mulai operasi keseluruh bagian toko untuk menemukan bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan. Beberapa waktu kemudian setelah Sakura merasa sudah menemukan semua bahan yang dia butuhkan, dia menuju ke kasir.

"Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan membuat strawberry cake untuk Sasuke, tapi kenapa aku merasa masih ada yang kurang ya?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang kurang dari bahan-bahan tersebut. Namun sebelum dia mampu mengingat antrian sudh maju dan dia harus membayar belanjaannya. Setelah membayar Sakura menuju escalator untuk ke lantai ats tempat perjanjian ia dan yang lain bertemu. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, dia bertemu Neji yang juga berjalan ke arah escalator. Dan terpaksa ia berjalan beiringan dengannya.

Sakura POV

"Apa yang kau beli, Sakura?" Tanya Neji ketika kami berjalan bersebelahan. Jujur aku masih merasa gugup dan canggung jika harus berduan dengannya, tapi aku tetap berusaha tenang dan memasang poker face ku.

"Aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, tapi aku rasa ada bahan yang kurang dan aku tak tahu itu apa." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya sembari mengecek barang belanjaanku. "Bagaimana denganmu, Neji? Mendapat sesuatu yang kau cari." Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku untuk melihat apa yang ia beli, namun ditangannya tak ada kantung belanjaan sama sekali.

"Aku hanya membeli buku yang berkaitan dengan bisnis. Bukunya ada ditasku. Kue apa yang ingin kau buat?" aku tak langsung menjawab karena sedang menaiki anak tangga escalator. Aku berada satu tangga diatas Neji, walaupun begitu tinggiku tak bisa melebihi Neji.

"Strawberry cake, kenapa? Aku ingin membuatnya untuk Sasuke hhihi." Aku tersenyum senang karena aku dapat memberikan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang aku suka. Tak ada jawaban dari Neji. Hening, aku ingin menoleh kebelakang tapi aku uungkan karena Neji angkat bicara.

"Strawberry cake ya? Kau sudah membeli strawberry-nya?"

"Ah!" Kata-kata Neji bagaikan alarm dikepalaku, bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahan sapenting itu, aku harus bergegas turun karena buah-buahan berada dilantai 1. Aku berbalik arah untuk menuruni escalator.

"Kyaaa" aku terpeleset karena terlalu terburu-buru namun aku dapat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku untuk menahanku jatuh dan tangan yang lain menarik pergelangan tangan kananku. Itu tangan Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Aku menoleh kearahnya, walaupun tak terlalu terlihat karena wajahnya yang datar namun aku dapat merasakan ada pancaran marah dan khawatir diraut wajahnya itu. Akupun berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan diriku, tangan Neji dipinggangku sudah terlepas, namun tangannya yang dipergelangan tanganku masih memegangku kuat. Sekarang Neji berada dua tangga dibawahmu membuat tinggiku melebihinya sedikit. Dia menatapku, menunggu sesuatu. Sedangkan aku tak tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan atau lakukan.

"Kau boleh saja memikirkan sesuatu untuk kebahagian orang yang kau sukai, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Suara Neji melembut namun tajam.

"Gomen." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak berani menatapnya. Kurasakan genggaman tangan Neji melemah dan akhirnya terlepas dari tanganku. Neji menaiki tangga melewatiku. Aku mengikuti arah kemana ia pergi, kini dia berada tepat dedepanku. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku antar kau ke sana." Dengan penyataan final dari Neji tersebut akhirnya kami kembali ke lantai 1 dengan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku berjalan dalam diam dan meruntuki kecerobohanku. Aku mencuri pandangan ke depan, kelihatannya Neji juga sedang tak ingin diajak bicara. Aku berjalan mengikutinya ketempat buah-buah segar, dan sampai pada tujuan kami. Strawberry.

"Pilihlah, Sakura." Neji melangkah minggir untuk mempersilakanku memilih strawberry. Lalu aku memilih satu bungkus yang menurutku terbaik. "Kau yakin strawberry itu segar?" Aku menoleh kearah Neji yang sedang memperhatikanku. Kami salng bertatapan cukup lama, aku menghela napas, aku menyerah. Kukembalikan sebungkus strawberry tadi dan mulai mencari yang baru. Aku kembali mengambil sebungkus strawberry yang terlihat segar dan warnanya terang. "Yang itu belum matang." Sebuah suara kembali menggoyahkan pendirianku.

"Yang itu terlalu tua."

"Warnanya terlalu terang."

"Daunnya layu."

"Jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari yang lain."

"Besarnya gak sama."

"Bintiknya ada yang hilang."

…

"Aaaa, mou! Kalau begitu kau saja yang memilih Neji." Entah berapa bungkus yang kuambil dan semuanya mendapat kritikan dari Neji. Dari alasan yang masuk akal sampai yang tidak. Sudah seperti pakar strawberry saja. Aku menyerah, biar dia saja yang memilih.

"Hemm, menurutku ini bagus." Neji mengambil satu bungkus strawberry, karena sudah tak peduli lagi aku langsung merampasnya dan membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar, kami keluar untuk kembali kelantai atas menemui Hinata dan Naruto. Aku berjalan mendahului Neji, aku masih kesal padanya.

"Hei Sakura, kau kenapa?" Neji ternyata menyeimbangi langkahku agar dapat berjalan disebelahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. "memangnya kenapa denganku?"

"Kau terlihat marah." Bukan terlihat tapi memang iya, aku berhenti berjalan dan menghela napas. "Aku bad mood Nejiiii." Aku merengek seperti anak kecil, entah mengapa aku tak sungkan-sungkan memperlihatkan sisi lainku yang seperti ini kepada Neji. Pipiku mengembang, menandakan aku sedang kesal. Neji yang didepanku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau mau es krim?" Mendengar kata es krim langsung membuatku kembali bersemangat. Senyumku mengembang dan aku berlari menghampiri Neji. Saat aku sampai disebelahnya dia menyambutku dengan senyuman yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Wajahku memanas, sungguh, ada yang salah denganku. "aku bawakan belanjaanmu." Aku menyerahkan belanjaanku padanya, "A-arigatou," aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Kami berjalan beriringan.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami menobrol banyak hal, tentang pelajaran terutama. Aku memberlihatkan wajah gmbiraaku dan Neji memperlihatkan wajah lembutnya. Kini kami terlihat begitu akrab, bahkan ada yang berbisik bahwa kami merupakan pasangan yang serasi. Dan hal itu membuatku senang. Eh apa yang kupikirkan? Sadar Sakura, bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke? Ya, aku menyukai Sasuke. Aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi bolehkan aku berharap pada Neji? Ne, Neji bolehkah aku menyukaimu? Dan apakah kau juga menyukaiku? Memikirkan hal itu malah membuatku sedih, apakah Neji menyukaiku? Aku terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan terbesarnya, tidak mungkin Neji menyukaiku. Dadaku sakit, aku menahan air mataku keluar. Padahal aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini saat aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi kenapa aku marasakannya terhadap Neji? Padahal aku belum lama mengenalnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut Neji membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah menghentikan langkahku. "eh?" aku yang kaget langsung berusaha menglihkan perhatianku, aku tak ingin ia menangkap wajah sedihku. Beruntung aku berhenti didepan sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Aku ingin ke situ, Neji" aku menunjuk toko itu, berusaha mengecohnya.

"Baiklah."

Kami masuk ke toko tersebut, aku berusaha terlihat antusias. Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling toko. Banyak aksesoris cantik yang tersedia di toko itu. Gelang, kalung, pita rambut dan lain-lainnya. Namun ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah kalung. Kalung berwarna silver dengan bandul kupu-kupu kecil. Satu kata yang dapat aku diskripsikan tentang kalung itu.

"Cantik."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara disebelahku yang seolah mengatakan apa yang dipikiranku. Neji berdiri disampingku entah sejak kapan, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada kalung tadi. "Ya, tapi aku tidak yakin cocok denganku." Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Neji, menuju kearah rak tas di toko itu. Cukup lama aku mengitari toko itu dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan toko. Saat keluar ternyata Neji sudah menunggu diluar.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Hinata sudah menunggu kita diatas."

"Bagaimana dengan es krimnya?"

"Lain kali aku belikan."

Lain kali? Apa dia berharap pergi denganku lagi? Haah, lebih baik jangan terlalu berharap. Lagipula besok aku akan menyatakan perasanku pada Sasuke. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami untuk bertemu Hinata dan Naruto. Setelah kami berempat berkumpul Naruto mengajak untuk makan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Dan tentu saja tujuannya Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Lelah.

Aku lelah. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dikasur. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Terutama yang ada hubungannya dengan Neji. Perasanku campur aduk. Senang, sedih, sakit, semuanya aku rasakan sekarang. Aku menyukai Sasuke, Neji tahu itu, dan aku tak ingin mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya tentang Neji. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan sesaatku. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya, lebih baik aku tidur agar aku dapat bangun lebih awal dan membuatkan Sasuke kue. Goodnite...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji.

* * *

 **Hahaha lumayan panjang lah buat chapter ini, soalnya bingung endingnya mau dibawa kemana -_-**

 **okee ini balesan buat reviewnya**

 **Luca Marvell** : awalnya sempet mikir buat batalin acara nembak sakura ke sasuke dan bikin neji nyatain cintanya di chapter ini, tapi gak jadi wkwkwk

 **balay67** : oke makasih, tunggu chapter terakhirnya ya :)

 **Himenatlyschiffer** : makasih juga udah mau baca dan review, semoga bisa ngobatin kangennya

 **lovechanhun6194** : arigatou :)

 **ana** : kesukaan kita sama dong, mungkin gara-gara sasusaku mainstream kali ya hehe jadi lebih milih nejisaku. oke makasih udah mau review :)

 **see you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**huahaha akhirnya bisa update chapter terakhir**

 **maaf baru bisa update. ini chapter terakhir + omake hehehe**

 **selamat membaca, jangaan lupa review :)**

* * *

Hari ini, tepat satu hari sebelum ulang tahunku, hari dimana akhirnya aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang yang aku cintai-Sasuke. Aku senang tentu saja, kue sudah ditanganku dan aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku juga. Namun disisi lain muncul keraguan dihatiku. Itu kareena satu orang. Ya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Sakura-chan." sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menolehkan dan kudapati Hinata sudah berada didalam. Ah, sudah istirahat ternyata.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, kok sudah disini?"

"Itu karena aku tidak menjumpai Sakura-chan di luar kelas seperti biasanya."

"Gomen, Hinata-chan aku tidak sadar kalu ini sudah istirahat hehehe." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan gelisahku, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Hinata terlalu peka.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Kau punya masalah? Ceritakn kepadaku" wajah Hinata menunjukan rasa khawatir dan ingin tahu, jika sudah begini bisa repot. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Gomen Hinata, untuk saat ini aku belom bisa menceritakannya. Tapi aku janji lain kali akan aku ceritakan, oke?"

"Baiklah Sakra-chan. Ayo, kita makan siang."

"Ayo" kami berjalan meninggalkan kelasku dan menuju kantin. Hari ini aku berada di gedung A lantai 2 sedangkan Hinata di lantai 3, dan kantin ada di lantai 1. Aku jadi penasaran sekarang kelas 2-1 di gedung mana ya?

"Ne, Hinata-chan, apa kau tau sekarang kelas 2-1 ada digedung mana?"

"Ku pikir ada digedung B. Hemm Sakura-chan ingin menemui Uchiha-san, ya?"

"Ti-tidak kok, aku hany-"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Neji-nii." Siapa? Neji? Kamisama, cobaan apa yang engkau berikan pada hatiku ini. Hatiku belum siap. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat Neji. Dia menuju ke arahku bersama dengan Naruto. Bagaimana mereka bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang notabennya pelan di kantin yang ramai seperti ini?

"Hinata-chan, Sakura. Kalian juga mau makan?" Tanya Naruto saat tiba didepan kami.

"um, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami juga mau makan, kita makan bareng ya? Kemarin kan tidak jadi" Hinata tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia melihat ke arahku seakan meminta persetujuan. Aku menatap Naruto, dan dia hanya membalas dengan senyum lima jarinya itu.

"Haaaahh baiklah, tapi kalian yang memesan, aku dan Hinata-chan akan mencari meja."

"Serahkan padaku, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin pesan udon dan es teh, bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?"

"Aku pesan omurice dan jus jeruk Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah Hime, ayo Neji kita pesan."

"Hm." Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami dan ikut mengantri pesanan. Aku dan Hinata mencari tempat yang tidak jauh agar mudah ditemukan oleh mereka. Kami menunggu sampai beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Neji menghampiri kami dan membawa pesanan kami.

"Omurice untuk Hinta-chan dan udon untuk Sakura."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun/Naruto" kataku dan Hinata bersamaan, tapi tentu saja dengan nada yang berbeda dan panggilan yang berbeda. Kulihat Naruto memesan ramen dan es teh sedangkan Neji nasi kari dan es teh.

"Aku kira kau akan memesan paket special hari ini,Neji?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya pada Neji, jujur saja nasi kari itu merupakan porsi yang sedikit untuk laki-laki, menurutku sih.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera makan."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana penyataan cintamu ke Uchiha?"

"Uhuk" aku tersedak makananku sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Bagaimana dia bisa bertanya sefrontal itu, apalagi disini ada Naruto dan Hinata. Kulihat Hinata juga menghentikan makannya. Dan Naruto…

"Apa? Jadi kau suka pada Sasuke?"

"Bodoh! Kecilkan suaramu, kau bisa jadi pusat perhatian tau!" reflek aku memarahi Naruto yang kagetnya berlebihan itu.

"Hmmmm" Naruto hanya bergumam dan menatapku lama. Kemudian ia menoleh ke Neji di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk makan. "Haaahhhh," tiba-tiba Naruto menbuang napas panjang, dan menlanjutkan kembali acara makannya. Seperti ada yang membuatnya-kecewa? Orang ini, membingungkan.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-chan. Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya sebelum istirahat selesai." Dan kami meneruskan makan siang kami sambil diselingi obrolan kecil.

* * *

Ding..dong..ding..dong…

Huwaaaaaahhhh! Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah jam pulang, aku belum siap menemui Sasuke-kun. Kira-kira Sasuke lupa tidak ya? Apa lebih baik aku ke kelasnya? Baiklah, untuk memastikan aku akan ke kelasnya. Aku berjalan ke arah gedung B untuk menemui Sasuke, tapi entah karena suatu kebetulan atau memang takdir kami bertemu di lorong gedung A lantai 1. Pandangan kami pun bertemu, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa sampai ke sini?" tanyaku .

"Aku ada urusan dengan guru di gedung A, Sakura."

"Ummmmm, Sa-Sasuke-kun soal yang k-kemarin itu, apa kau ingat?" Entah semerah apa wajahku sekarang, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tentu. Bisakah kau menungguku ditempat yang kita janjikan?"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun, kalau begitu aku duluan." Aku mulai berjalan ke arah belakang gedung olahraga. Rasa senang sekaligus gugup menyelimutiku, sebentar lagi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada orang yang aku sukai selama ini.

Aku sampai dibelakang gedung, tempat ini sering sekali dibuat untuk tempat menyatakan cinta. Mungkin Sasuke juga sudah tahu tujuanku. Aku duduk di bangku yang memang ada disitu dan mengintip kedalam tas kecilku yang berisi kue berdiameter 15cm. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Itu pasti Sasuke. Kuletakkan kueku, aku mengatur nafasku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Sasuke..kun" jantungku seakan berhenti ketika aku mengetahui seseorang yang aku kira Sasuke. Senyumku memudar, mataku menatap lekat wajah tenang itu.

"Maaf, jika aku bukan orang yang kau tunggu Sakura." Suara lembut itu membuatku semakin menegang.

"A-ada apa, Ne-Neji?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Neji berjalan mendekatiku, jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Dia meraih tangan kananku, mengadahkannya dan meletakan sesuatu diatas tanganku. Aku yang mendapat serangan beruntun itu hanya dapat terdiam dan menatap wajahnya yang tenang itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum yang entah mengapa menyakitkanku.

"Otanjoubiomedetou, Sakura." Aku tercekat, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ingin aku sampaikan.

Neji melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Aku yang sedari tadi menatap wajahnya, perlahan menurunkan pandanganku kearah kotak berbentuk segi panjang kecil berwarna pink dan berpita merah ditanganku. Kudekap kotak itu. Aku masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ah, Sasuke datang." Seketika aku menegakkan kepalaku mendengar ungkapan Neji yang kini sudah berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku. "Sayonara, Sakura." Sayonara? Jadi kau tak berharap bertemu denganku lagi? _Neji, matte!_ Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi aku urungkan ketika aku melihat Sasuke, aku menunduk. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ne, Neji, jawab aku. Apa maksudmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, air mataku sudah menghalangi pandangku. Aku meremas kotak yang ada didekapanku.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku. Namun aku menghentikan langkahnya menggunakan tangan kananku, aku tak ingin dia melihat wajahku saat ini dari dekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, jadi tolong dengarkan." Suaraku bergetar. Tangan kananku kembali mendekap kotak Neji.

"Sasuke-kun," aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin, "suki da yo." Ah, aku mengatakannnya. Airmataku mengalir, " _Demo_ hiks _demo_.." aku menunduk, dekapanku ke kotak Neji semakin kuat.

"Pergilah,Sakura." Eh? Aku kembali menatap Sasuke, ia tersenyum hangat. "Pergilah menemui orang itu."

Seolah mengerti perkataan Sasuke, aku bergegas mengambil tasku dan memberikan kue yang aku buat untuk Sasuke. "Maaf,Sasuke dan juga terimakasih." aku tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ganbare, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura berlari menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah, berharap Neji belum terlalu jauh meninggalkannya. Ia berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Itu dia." Sakura kemudian berlari menyusul targetnya yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dengan lincah ia melewati setiap siswa yang ada didepannya.

5 meter.

3 meter.

1 meter.

Grep.

Sakura memeluk Neji dari belakang, terlihat jelas raut kaget di wajah Neji. Ia terhuyung ke depan akibat terjangan itu, namun ia bisa menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hoi-"

"Baka!" Neji ingin mengajukan protesnya namun terpotong oleh makian orang yang hampir membuatnya jatuh itu. Ia kenal suara itu, suara seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Sakura?" Neji mencoba untuk membalikkan badan tapi lagi-lagi dihalangi.

"Jangan berbalik!" Sakura membenamkan wajahnya yang merah ke punggung Neji.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja sedang memelukmu, bodoh!"

"Maksudku bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uchiha."

"Kalau aku ada hubungan dengan Sasuke aku tidak mungkin ada disini. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai."

"Kau kan mencintainya."

"Itu dulu. Kau pikir salah siapa aku tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi?"

"Siapa?"

"Itu semua salahmu, Neji. Kau seenaknya saja masuk ke kehidupanku, membuatku marah, senang, dan juga sedih dalam sehari. Kau juga yang mengusir dan menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati dan pikiranku. Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu kau malah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku hiks." Tubuh Neji menegang mendengar isakan tangis dibelakangnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. Tangannya masih memegangi tangan Sakura.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Neji, kumohon. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura masih menunduk, seakan menolak untuk menatap Neji langsung. Hal ini ternyata membuat sang pewaris Hyuuga tersebut gemas.

"Hei Sakura, kau sadar kalau kita masih di sekolah?"

"AH" ucapan Neji bagaikan trigger dikepala Sakura, ia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah mengetahui bahwa ia dan Neji telah dikeliling banyak murid. Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum melihat gadisnya itu.

"Kalau sudah terlanjur begini, apa boleh buat." Neji mengangkat dagu Sakura dan kemudian menciumnya tepat didepan semua murid. Suara sorak sorai dari semua murid menghiasi adegan sepasang kekasih ini.

"A-apa y-yang ba-baru s-saja kau lakukan, Ne-Neji?" Sakura memegangi wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu.

"Menciummu, Sakura. Apa kau mau lagi?" Melihat tingkah Sakura yang malu-malu membuat Neji tak tahan untuk mennggodanya.

"Mou, jangan menggodaku, Neji." Neji hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Ya, Sakura tahu bahwa Neji mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka bisa bersatu. Mungkin, takdir?

\- i-

* * *

omake

-Diatap sekolah-

"Waahhh kelihatannya Neji-nii punya hobi baru ya Naruto-kun?"

"Hobi apa Hinata-chan?"

"Menggoda Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum kearah kekasihnya, kemudian melihat kembali kerumunan yang ada dibawah mereka, "tapi tak kusangka Neji-nii menyukai Sakura-chan."

"Ha? Bukankah dari tingkahnya sudah jelas? Dan dia menyukai Sakura sudah sejak lama."

Hinata menatap kekasihnya lama. Kekasihnya yang dicap sebagai orang yang paling tidak peka bisa tahu tentang perasaan orang lain, terlebih perasaan orang seperti Neji yang notabennya _emotionless_. Dan hal ini menghasilkaan tanda tanya besar direlung hati Hinata yang paling dalam.

 _"Anata ha dare?"_

"he?"

* * *

 **hahaha that's all minna-san. maaf kalo masih ada yang typo atau mungkin kurang memuaskan. dan makasih juga buat semua support dan reviewnya**

 **dikit terjemahan aja biar gak bingung**

 **-suki da yo** ( yng ini udah pada tau laahh -_-)

 **\- demo :** tapi, akan tetapi

 **\- anata ha dare** (kalo di baca 'anatawadare') : kamu siapa?

 **and this, balasan reviewnya**

 **balay67** : iya ini yang terakhir, takutnya kalo kebanyakan malah gak dilanjutin wkwkwk

 **Luca Marvell** : gomen ne Lu-chan, tapi endingnya yang nyatain duluan Sakura hehe makasih buat review-reviewnya

 **dnrkaixo** : nih udah di lanjut bro, makasih ya reviewnyaa

 **makasih buat semuanya, yang baca yang review yang ngefollow dan ngefavorite hehehe**

 **sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya**

 **jaa na**


	5. penting gak penting sih

**Hahaha ada pemberitahuan nih soal cerita yang bakal aku buat, ini diaa :**

\- **Naruto** \- **Connecting** ( _oneshot_ )

: fanfic oneshot yang chapternya berkaitan satu sama lain hohoho

 **chapter 1**

pair : **Naruhina**

Buat yang mau **request** pairing silakan, **tapi kalo gue setuju lho ya hahaha** sama aja ya terserah aku heeemmmmm -_-

dan pair Nejisaku **mutlak** ( soalnya pairing favorite ha ha ha)

yaudah deh, see you in next story


End file.
